It Started With Muggle Sweets
by KhaleesiMyhsa
Summary: Capriana Addington was the only person who didn't feel offended when Draco called her a 'Mudblood'. Why was she like that? Will Draco win the war against his conflicting thoughts? [Draco/OC] (My first Fanfic, please be nice to me) [Cover made with Book Covers]
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:** _Hi everyone! So this is my first HP fanfiction. I absolutely love Draco Malfoy. Though he has a complex nature in the book/film, we readers/viewers can't help but fall in love with him._

 _Before starting, I would like to make it clear, that I don't own any of the characters here. Only 'Capriana Addington' is my creation here. This is in an AU._

 _Hope you enjoy it! :)_

 **O O O**

 **Chapter 1**

Christmas was finally here. Draco Malfoy got up excited, with a huge smile on his face. But it soon vanished when he realized that only this time he wasn't home for the holiday. His parents had gone for a vacation in Europe. His father, Lucius Malfoy, told him that it was an important business tour and he could accompany them when he was old and wise enough. Draco couldn't understand. He had turned 17 this year. _Then how the bloody hell was he not old enough?_ Just for once in his life, he wanted his father to treat him like a grown up. It was his favorite time of the year and he felt awful to not be with his mother today. The only person whom he loved and the only person who loved him unconditionally. Narcissa did plead Lucius to allow Draco to come along with them, but she didn't ask more than twice because she knew he always has the last say in everything.

He was lost in his thoughts when suddenly there was a huge knock on his door. "Oi Malfoy! Get up and come down for unwrapping the presents." It was Crabbe. He sighed. How boring! _Christmas in Hogwarts is the worst nightmare._ He came down and wished everyone a forceful "Happy Christmas". He looked around. Almost all of them had gone home. This thought made him even more sick. He unwrapped his presents. He had got a beautiful ruby ring from his mother. An antique Wizard Chess from Goyle. A coat with 'Slytherin Prince' printed on it from Crabbe. A scarf from Pansy. There were a few more gifts from his relatives. His father had not sent him anything. He just didn't know what to feel anymore. _How busy could he be, that he couldn't even send his son a Christmas present?_ A single drop of tear rolled down his cheek. No, he couldn't stay there longer. He couldn't show this side of 'Draco Malfoy' to anyone.

As he got up to go back to his dormitory, his eyes fell on a brown-haired girl, sitting alone, curled up on the couch. Capriana Addington. She was smiling looking at her gifts. Capriana was a Muggle-born. Nobody ever understood why and it came as a shock when she got sorted out into Slytherin. She didn't have the slightest hint of meanness and nastiness, like a Slytherin, in her. Instead, she was just the opposite. Kind, sweet, innocent, helpful and also very intelligent. Draco had never seen such a down-to-earth person like her in his life. It was as though, all the goodness in the world resided in her. She was popular amongst everyone in the school, except her own people. The Slytherins. They hated her because she was the only 'odd-one-out'. She had no Slytherin friends and nobody wanted to share the dormitory with her. Quite likely, she grew closer to the Gryffindors. The golden trio were her closest buddies. Something that made them hate her even more.

A flashback rushed across his mind.

 _It was during her first week in Hogwarts. Everyone in the common room was talking about the girl who had been 'accidentally' sorted into Slytherin. Surely, this was the eighth time, the Sorting Hat had made a mistake. Suddenly, a curly-haired girl entered the room. All the chattering stopped. Piercing eyes were staring at her. Draco was sitting crossed legs on the couch with Crabbe and Goyle by his sides, like his bodyguards. "Look everyone! Who's here!", he exclaimed, getting up. He walked slowly towards her, and muttered, "Capriana Addington, isn't it?". She froze. "I've never heard of this title before. You're not from a family of wizards, are you?", he smirked. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Everyone here calls me 'The Slytherin Prince'." He held out his hand for a handshake, but as she was about to take it, he threw up his hand, and snapped out loudly, "How the bloody hell did you think you could touch me, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD?" The last three words he spat out with a look of disgust on his face. At this, everyone in the room started laughing. Draco always knew the perfect way to humiliate anyone. Capriana stared right in his deep blue eyes, expressionless. She had known something like this would happen. She had read a tremendous amount of books about the injustice that was done to the Muggle-borns. She was not surprised. "Oh! So now you dare to look at me like that?" Then she smiled a little. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy.", placing her hand back inside her coat's pocket. The room fell silent again. "It's an honor to be a part of the wizarding world. Yes, you're right. My parents are indeed muggles. And you know what? I'm not ashamed of that. Rather, I'm proud that I'm, what you call, a 'Mudblood'." Draco's mouth fell open. Nobody, ever in his life, had answered him back like that. She smiled again, "See you around, Mr. Malfoy." She then walked past him and took the stairs which led to her dormitory._

Even after that incident, he tried many times to insult her. But to his dismay, he never succeeded. Capriana Addington was the only person he knew, who never got offended. The only person who didn't react when he called her a 'Mudblood'. What shocked him the most was the fact that even though he treated her badly, Capriana never held any grudge against him. She was kind to him, and surprisingly helped him when he needed it. But well, wasn't she like that with everyone? Finally, Draco had given up on teasing her. He thought she was too good for that. He still disliked her, even though he didn't hate her like before.

"What have you got there, Mudblood?", asked Draco curiously.

Capriana looked up beaming, and replied,

"Oh hi Mr. Malfoy! Happy Christmas!"

She still hadn't stopped calling him that.

She placed her package on the table.

"My parents sent me some gifts. It's nothing, just a book, and some sweets."

Draco picked the package and examined the book.

"A Muggle book, eh? What good is it?", he laughed sarcastically.

"Well, it is one the best-sellers of all time. You should read it. It's mind-blowing.", she replied.

Draco looked at her as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Of course not! I'll never read Muggle books.", he boomed irritably.

"It's your loss then", she sighed.

She grabbed the package from his hands, getting up. She dug through it and took out a handful of 'Muggle' sweets.

"Do you want to try these out? These are my favorite. Trust me you won't regret it, Mr. Malfoy.", she said, offering it to him.

Draco thought for a while. Then he looked around to make sure no one was watching them. "Just one, Mudblood.", he said taking one from her hands. He popped it inside his mouth. He started, "How can it be better than ours...mmhhh...Oh Merlin!", smiling a little, he closed his eyes, savoring the taste of it.

"Told you so!", Capriana giggled. "Do you want some more?", she asked.

Draco reached out to take another one, when he suddenly realized what he was doing. _Bloody hell! What if his father hears about it? He'll kill him if comes to know that his son had 'Muggle' sweets._ Without thinking, he snatched all the sweets and threw it across her face.

"What is wrong with you? How can you think I'll want any of your rubbish 'Muggle' sweets?", he yelled. "Get out of my face, you stupid Mudblood!".

All eyes were on them, by now.

"I'm s-sorry... I r-really am.", Capriana stuttered, without looking at him. Tears of pain were rolling down her face. She knelt down to pick up the fallen sweets and her package. _What had happened just now? How could he be so mean? He definitely liked them, she had seen him smiling a little. Then why did he?_ This was too much. She couldn't hold it longer. She ran up to her dormitory.

For the first time, Draco felt ashamed of what he did. He knew he had hurt her deeply. It was really unfair. _She was being nice to him and what did he do in return?_ He loathed himself. His hands were shaking, something that happened when he was really angry. _But what could he have done? He had to do it. But was it the only way?_

Thoughts were swimming in his head when he noticed people staring at him. "What? Show's over everyone!", he bellowed. He stormed off to his room. He needed some time to think.

 **O O O**

 **NOTE:** _Well, that's it for this chapter. I really don't know if I am good at writing. Please review and also, please let me know if you all think I should continue this story. Thanks and love you all. xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:** _Hello again! I'm back with the second chapter! To be honest, I wasn't really sure about continuing this story but some of you just changed my mind. How amazing! Thank you_ ** _xbelindax_** _for giving the positive feedback. Also, thank you very much to my friends_ ** _Angelina_** _and_ _ **Da** , for giving me the green signal to continue. You guys have given me so much confidence. Really. _

_Godric! I got so emotional! *sniff*_

 _Ok! Enough talking now. Let's go!_

 **O O O**

 **Chapter 2**

'Silencio!', sobbing, she waved her wand at the door. Nobody could hear her now. She dropped down on her knees. As tears streamed down her face, more and more thoughts and voices whirled through her head. She couldn't think straight.

" _Words can cut and leave deeper scars, than any other sword_ "; Capriana could now clearly understand the meaning behind the phrase. It was crystal clear.

 _Where had she been wrong? Did she say too much? Was it her mistake that she was nice to everyone all the time?_ Draco's mean demeanor never had any effect on her before. Sometimes it did, but never too much. But this time, it felt like a thousand knives had pierced her altogether. _Why did it hurt so much?_ _Was it her fault, that she always tried to find goodness in the worst person? Was it her fault that she had hope in 'hope'?_ She had actually started to like him a little; she could see through his eyes that he wasn't what he showed he is. That innocence was still there hidden somewhere, beneath all that arrogance. _Did she misunderstand him? Was he really mean, after all?_ It had been a long time since she felt like this. Broken.

A sloppy lick on her hand brought her back from her trance. Misty, her Tonkinese cat was looking at her with, what she felt like, concerned eyes. She had been her only real companion. " _A pure soul of a dog inside the body of a cat._ " That is how Luna Lovegood, the dreamy Ravenclaw, described Misty. She loved Capriana unconditionally. A countless number of times she had even saved her from being bullied. She had strong instincts like a dog and Capriana knew, if it was to happen, Misty could give up her life for her.

Misty jumped and nuzzled into her lap. Capriana absent-mindedly stroked her head, and she purred reminding her she was not alone. They stayed like that, for what felt like hours.

It was almost time for the Christmas feast, but she decided that she would stay in. She was not ready to face anyone. _Not yet._

She got up and collapsed on her bed. _Maybe a little sleep will make her feel better._ Misty sprung up and lay beside her, giving her comfort.

 **~0~0~**

"What happened to your hand, Draco?", Pansy Parkinson touched his bandaged hand and he winced.

He couldn't tell her that out of rage, he had punched the wall for Merlin knows how many times. His dorm was in a complete mess because he had thrown whatever object was in his reach. Draco knew he always acted like a stupid ferret, just because he wanted to make his father proud of him. But he realized after the incident today, that in the process, he had hurt many people. _Innocent_ _people like Capriana._ He had always been so unfair and in no way, he could forgive himself.

"Nothing. It's just a little scratch. It will heal, Madam Pomfrey fixed it.", he replied without looking at Pansy.

"All right. If you say so.", saying, she sat down.

They were in the Great Hall for the Christmas feast. Everyone (except Draco obviously) was excited. His eyes were searching for someone else. _Where was Capriana?_ She usually sat three tables next to his, but her place was empty. Then he looked towards the Gryffindors. _Maybe she was sitting with those gits, the Terrible Trio._ But he couldn't find her with them too. His eyes scanned the entire Hall, but there was no sign of her. He grew worried.

He nudged Pansy and whispered without showing the alertness in his voice, "Did you see Capriana?"

She frowned a little, "I heard Daphne say that she didn't come out of her dorm. She locked herself there since the morning incident."

 _Merlin! What had he done?_

Blaise Zabini who was eavesdropping their conversation smirked at him and spoke loudly, "Why Draco? Have you grown to care for that Mudblood suddenly?"

"Shut up Zabini!", Draco scowled at him.

The whole table roared with laughter. He couldn't control anymore. He banged his injured fist on the table and got up to leave. The whole table shook.

"Draco! Wait!", Pansy called out from the back. But he had already walked out of the Hall.

 **~0~0~**

It was indeed an unusual day. It was the first time Draco was witnessing rain during Christmas in Hogwarts. He was always fond of getting wet in the rain. But every time he thought of doing that, his father's voice inside his head would stop him: _No, Draco. This is not how you must behave._

Honor always came first for the Malfoys. Sometimes Draco felt that for Lucius, it mattered more than his son. _Even when he is not around, why did he have so much control of him? Why couldn't he live for himself for once?_ He had had enough. No, this time he won't pay heed to the voice inside of him.

He walked out to the middle of the snowy ground, carefully without slipping. With his arms spread wide, he closed his eyes. Raindrops fell on his face. _Oh Merlin!_ Instantly, he felt calm as if all his pain was being washed away with it. A small smile emerged on his face. It had been a very long time since he felt this wonderful. The sense of genuine and pure joy had overtaken his soul. He had never felt so happy before.

He opened his eyes slowly, a bright smile on his face; _how small things can create a huge difference_. Draco had made up his mind, he would start doing what his heart desires from now on. But first, he needed to apologize. He had no time to waste, he rushed to the Slytherin Dungeon.

 **O O O**

 **NOTE:** _I know! This was a really short chapter. My exams are coming so I couldn't update much. Promise, the next one will be a longer one._

 _What's happening to Draco? Is he changing already? Did Capriana already start having an effect on him? What is she? A capsule? Haha! Don't worry, he still has a lot to learn. Be patient, and wait for what comes ahead._

 _This chapter is really short, but it is a very important one. A turning point for my precious Draco._

 _By the way, Tonkinese cat is my Patronus and my house is Ravenclaw. Have you all taken the Pottermore test? Which house do you all belong to and what is your Patronus? Do let me know! And don't forget to review!_ _Love you all! xoxo!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N:** _Hey everyone! How's your day been? I'm so sorry for such a late update but my finals are coming up and everything is so messed up. But anyway, as some of you wanted me to update, here I am!_

 _I would like to share with you all, that I've recently joined Wattpad. If you wish, you can follow me there, I will be really glad. UserID is same as this one. :)_

 _Also, I wanted to add up some information that I didn't mention in the previous chapters. Draco is a 5th Year and Capriana is a year younger than him. Without this, there will be a confusion ahead, so clarifying it now._

 _This one will be a pretty long one (as promised!). So buckle up your seatbelts. Here we go!_

 **O O O**

 **Chapter 3**

"Where do you think you're going, _Malfoy_?"

Draco was briskly walking back to his dorm. The corridors were empty but he realized he was not alone when a voice stopped him. He turned around and his face fell. _Why is that they are always present in the wrong place, at the wrong time?_

"Why do you care, _Potter_?", he shot back.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley glowered at him as if he had killed someone.

"We heard something about you. Some incident that happened in the Slytherin Common Room. Something that you did.", the know-it-all, Hermione retorted.

"I believe, that is something that happened in the Slytherin Common Room and it is supposed to remain there.", he gave them a bored look, "You Gryffindors have no right to know anything about it anyway.", and he rolled his eyes.

His reply infuriated Ron. "We have every right to-", but Draco cut him off. "No you don't, _Weaslette_. Mind your own business."

He turned back to leave but Harry ran towards him, "Stop right there Draco!", and jabbed his wand at his back, "We have the right to ask you because Capriana is our friend. She didn't show up for the Feast, and it's all because of you."

"Then instead of being here, why don't you talk to your _pathetic_ friend.", closing his eyes, he replied without turning back. He immediately regretted saying it, but he couldn't show them yet. _That he too felt sorry for her._

In seconds, Hermione slammed him to the nearby wall and pointed her wand at his throat. "How dare you call her ' _pathetic'_ you loathsome, evil little cockroach!", she yelled.

Another wand pointed towards him. "And how dare you hurt her? Capriana is like my sister!", Ron joined in with her.

Draco smirked. "Go on then. Hex me." He jerked his head towards their wands, "What else can you three even do except than blackmailing?"

" _Cowards",_ he hissed.

"MALFOY!", Harry started towards him, about to swish his wand, when suddenly…

"What's happening here?", a cold, sharp voice, made them all jump. A tall, dark figure emerged from one of the rooms. His dark, penetrating eyes were enough to make anyone shiver to death.

Professor Snape.

"Nothing Professor, Potter and his friends were just having a little fun with me.", he cooed, slowly lowering their wands with both his hands.

"By hexing you?", he asked with his same cold tone.

"He was insulting our-", Hermione began but she got interrupted by Snape.

"To be clear…hexing or bullying someone inside Hogwarts is a violation to the school laws. It can get you all expelled, not to mention that I'll be more than pleased to see you three out of here.", he spoke slowly, letting his words sink in.

"Now you three, follow me to the Headmaster's Office.", he said pointing at Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"But Professor, technically, they didn't do anything to me yet.", Draco explained, coming a little forward. "You can't expel them for now."

All three of them gaped at him. _Draco Malfoy was trying to save them from getting expelled; what has gotten into him?_

Snape looked at him, trying to comprehend what his favourite student was up to. He couldn't deny, he was right.

Finally, looking at the Trio, he said, "Thirty points each from Gryffindor. Next time, if I see any of you causing pandemonium, I'll personally make sure to get all of you expelled."

Hermione sighed with relief. _Anything was better than being thrown out of Hogwarts._

Snape turned back and walked away. His long, black robes, flowing gracefully behind him.

"Why, no thank you, no nothing?", Draco snapped. "It's not an easy task to convince Snape. One has to be brave for that, something that you _Gryffindors_ clearly lack."

"What kind of game are you playing with us, Malfoy?", Harry asked, creases showing up on his forehead.

"Well Potter, I wish I played one. As for now, I really don't have time to pull up stupid pranks.", he answered with an irritated edge to his voice.

"Now if you three don't mind, I have some matters to tend to.", Draco announced, leaving the three of them in utter shock.

 **~0~0~**

"Meow!"

Capriana was in a deep sleep when Misty hopped up on her bed causing her to wake up.

"What is it Misty?", she said slightly annoyed, her eyes half open.

Misty hopped down near the door and kept purring.

"Is there someone outside?", she asked her getting up. Due to the silencing charm, it was impossible to hear anything outside her dorm.

She pointed her wand and performed the counter charm. Immediately, there were loud bangings on her door. _Misty and her clever instincts indeed._

"Addington, open the door! We need to talk!", a hoarse voice called her out.

 _Who might that be?_

She tiptoed to the door and pressed her ear to it. She immediately recognized the voice.

 _Draco Malfoy._

 _What is he doing here?_

 _What does he want now?_

Different questions popped inside her head.

She debated with herself whether or not to open the door and shivered as the bangings continued.

"C'mon now open the door! I know you're out there! Please talk to me!"

 _Did he just say 'please'? How can she say no to him now?_

Sighing, she unlocked her door. She saw him sighing with relief. His ruffled blonde hair and clothes were a little damp. _What's up with him today?_

Then he looked at her with his eyes wide open. Capriana shuffled her feet uneasily, his goggled look making her uncomfortable.

Not knowing what to say, she blurted out, "Can I help you with something, Mr. Malfoy?"

 **~0~0~**

Draco had been banging on her door for almost an hour. Never ever he'd begged someone like this before. It was the longest he had waited for anyone.

Finally, the door opened and he sighed with relief. But the next sight he saw, he couldn't believe his eyes. Capriana looked miserable. He had never seen her in such a state before. Her eyes were puffy and her face was a little swollen. Her curly hair was tangled and frizzy. _Was she sleeping? Had he woken her up? Or was she crying the whole time?_

Her question brought him back to his senses.

"Err y-yes... I-I mean no.", he stammered.

Capriana had a confused expression on her face, which made him even more nervous.

Gathering up his courage he spoke, "I came here to apologize for my behaviour today. It was mean and I shouldn't have done that."

She glanced at him with suspicious eyes.

After a moment's reflection, she whispered, without making eye contact, "It's okay, Mr. Malfoy. I accept your apology."

Draco smirked slightly. _That was easy._

"So why didn't you come down for the feast?", he tried initiating a conversation.

Capriana hesitated a little, "Umm...to be honest you really did hurt me and I don't think I can trust you enough to have a conversation with you again. I'm really sorry.", saying she slammed the door on his face.

 _Blimey! Well maybe...not that easy._

"Hey! Hey! Wait up!", he rapped the door frantically.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting? I've never begged someone like this.", he growled.

"You must go, Mr. Malfoy, you don't want to be seen with a Mudblood.", she replied.

"I don't really care about that now. Trust me, Addington.", he pleaded.

There was no reply.

 **~0~0~**

 _Trust me? No. No, he's lying again._

Capriana had never been so rude and straightforward before. But just a few seconds ago she had shut the door on his face. _What is this boy doing to her?_

She couldn't believe three things.

1\. _Draco Malfoy had been waiting outside her door._

2\. _The 'Slytherin Prince' apologized to her._

3\. _And h_ _e didn't care about her being a Muggle-born._

She paced back and forth in front of her door trying to make up her mind to shoo him away.

"What am I supposed to do?", she whispered to Misty, who was watching her inquisitively.

"Meow!", she purred in reply.

"That doesn't really help, Misty.", she sighed.

The banging continued and became louder and louder with every second. She panicked.

"Let me in please! I swear I won't eat you up! Just hear me out Addington, please!"

 _Oh that damn 'please' again!_

Very slowly, she opened the door again. His eyes looked genuine, something she had never seen before. She was left with no choice.

"Okay, come on in."

She led him to her room and nudged at her bed for him to sit.

He was curiously looking around and suddenly she became aware that her room was a complete mess. Frantically, she performed a spell and within seconds her room was spick and span.

"You will catch a cold if you remain like this.", she said, flicking her wand towards him, and instantly he got all dried up.

"Uh, thank you.", Draco spluttered.

She tied her hair and reached for her kettle and started preparing tea.

She could've done it with magic, but some Muggle ways always remain.

She worked silently. Her thoughts wandering.

 _Why was she doing this again?_

 _Being kind to him?_

 _Hadn't he hurt her enough?_

"Your cat is cute.", he complimented. "Can I touch her?", he questioned her.

She wasn't ready to talk to him yet, so chose not to reply. Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched him as he picked up Misty. But before she could warn him to put her down, the cat scratched him on his face.

"Ow!", he cried in pain.

She hid her giggle. _Serves him right._

"Misty, go back to your bed. Leave our guest alone.", she ordered.

"Meow!", her cat obliged.

"Wow! You have good control over your cat. Teach her not to scratch people too.", he said sarcastically, rubbing his face.

She gave him his cup of tea, and spoke, "Misty scratches those she doesn't like."

She sat beside him, maintaining a distance.

"Now what do you want to talk about?", she asked casually.

 **~0~0~**

 _She scratches those she doesn't like? Bloody hell! How he wished to hex that awful cat!_

"Mr. Malfoy? Are you listening to me?", Capriana waved her hand in front of his face.

He came back from his momentarily trance.

"S-sorry... I zoned out for a while. Were you saying something?", he asked.

"I asked 'What do you want to talk about?'", she repeated.

He gulped, suddenly regretting that he had asked her to 'hear him out'.

 _Now what is he going to tell her?_

 _Think Draco!_ _Think!_

"Uh yes, I wanted to speak to you about why I acted that way before.", he blurted out, taking a sip of the tea, to hide his nervousness.

"Go on then, I'm all ears.", Capriana persuaded him to explain.

He flinched, scolding himself that he should have thought twice before saying anything.

 _Now he had to explain her 'Why?'_

 _Man! It is going to be bloody hard._

Her eyes looked appealing, and he knew he had no other way but, to tell the truth. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well, my family is one the purest blood family in the Wizarding World. But I guess you already know that.", he looked at her and she blinked her eyes once in response.

"So since my childhood, my parents placed this notion in my head that all Mudbl-err... Muggle-borns are a disgrace to our world.", he said, stuttering a little at that particular word.

She gasped when he said 'Muggle-borns'. It had taken a lot of energy to say it.

But Merlin! He did. _Such an improvement!_

He went on, "That Muggle-borns pollute our population and so on. I do feel it's a little stupid now.",

He checked again if she was listening. _She was._

"My father is pretty strict and doesn't appreciate me talking to your lot. I never got a chance to actually interact, because of this. He has high expectations from me, you see, and I couldn't think of disappointing him. So, the moment I ate that sweet of yours, his voice in my head petrified me. I don't know how, maybe I imagine it, but it always stops me from doing things.", he paused for a breath.

He continued, "I got scared that he might come to know about it. I really don't like getting on his bad side, you know."

He glanced at her. She had been so attentive, taking in every word of his. Not even once did her eyes move away from him. It was weird, he never talked about his personal life with anyone. Not even Blaise. _Then why her?_

But the look and the attention she gave him was warming. Nobody ever in his life had been so calm and patient with him. It felt good. _Really good._

He didn't know why, but at that very moment, out of every other person he knew in Hogwarts, he felt like he could trust her. Capriana Addington. _Yes, her._

He didn't understand why, but it felt right.

He thought of letting it all out for once and for all, and so he did.

"He even punishes me when I score less than that friend of yours, Granger. He can't bear the thought of me being beaten by a Muggle-born.", he said with a gloomy sigh.

"Punishes?", she asked in a hushed tone, almost unbelievingly.

"Yes. He's quite harsh sometimes. But I don't want you to pity me. I hate being pitied.", he said, bit gruffly.

She nodded.

"And at times I just feel like he controls every aspect of my life. _What I do, how I do_ , and everything. It gets frustrating.", he spoke, his voice breaking a little.

But he regained his composure and continued, "Sometimes it's more like, he loves his reputation more than me."

He paused to gulp down the whole tea.

 _No. He couldn't talk about it anymore._

 _It was getting too painful._

"That's all I have to say.", he confessed.

They remained silent for a while. Then she broke the silence.

"That explains everything.", she took a sip of her tea, analyzing carefully everything he said.

He couldn't help but notice her while she was deep in her thoughts. She wore some Muggle attire, which looked rather comfortable. Her hair was tied up in a bun, and some of her curls loosely fell over her eyes. Those doe-like hazel brown eyes were attractive, but tired. She must have been crying a lot. _And who was the reason behind that? Oh, of course, it was him._ His gaze moved down to her plump pink lips, as she brought her cup to them to take another sip of her tea. Then he noticed a small scar near her chin. He wanted to ask her how did she get it. But stopped.

 _Not now Draco. Not the right time._

He kept asking himself and finally landed to the decision; that right now, _she did look miserable but.. cute? Yes, that was the appropriate word._ He had dated many gorgeous girls before and she wasn't one of them. But something was really different about her. She had a different kind of aura. Not even once, in his presence, did she bother about her appearance. Not even once could he recall her applying makeup like the other girls.

 _She was just she. She was real. And maybe that makes her beautiful._

He smiled at that thought. But it soon got replaced with a frown.

 _How come he had not noticed her before?_

 _Just because she was a Mudb-Muggleborn?_

 _Merlin's beard! Now he can't even say it in his thoughts._

 _What is happening to him?_

 _What is she doing to him?_

 _Why is he noticing her so much?_

 _Stop Draco!_

 _You're staring._

 **~0~0~**

Harry had talked a lot about Lucius Malfoy. Surely that man had a bad reputation, but hearing it from his own son, was even worse.

 _How could he be so cruel to him?_

She wondered how hard his punishments must have been, and how little love Draco got from his family.

Clearly, being rich does not give all the happiness in the world. In that case, the Weasleys were better off than the Malfoys.

She had been right. _He is not what he shows he is._ Maybe this is the reason why he behaves that way with everyone and she really felt bad for him.

She snapped back from her trail of thoughts when she realized that he was staring at her. Her cheeks flushed. As soon as she looked at him, he took his eyes off her.

 _Something's really wrong with this boy._

She cleared her throat, beginning to speak.

"Mr. Malfoy, you know, it's okay to be vulnerable. It's not necessary to remain strong all the time."

Draco shot a look at her. "I told you already Addington. I don't need your pity.", he snapped loudly.

"Yes, but I'm just saying.", she shrugged.

"You don't have to! I know you're perfect and all but you really don't have to be goody good all the bloody time. Especially, not with people like me.", he raged.

He immediately realized that he was rude when he noticed the hurt in her eyes. But this time, his pride had taken over him and he didn't apologize.

"I am not perfect.", she whispered softly. Her eyes were watery again, but she held back her tears.

"Then pray, tell me, what are you? Do you know, you are the only person who never felt offended when I called you a Mudbl-that word? How much ever I tried Addington, you would never react. Instead, _you_ got on _my_ nerves. How is that not _perfect?_ ", he rambled on.

"That is because I learnt to ignore things. I learnt that people might call me names but in the end, it depends upon me if I choose to believe it and let it take over me.", she replied furiously.

That shut him up. Her words were strong.

 _This is what had kept her alive all this time._

"You were crying, weren't you?", he asked calmly, trying to change the subject.

"What?"

"Before I came, weren't you crying?", Draco repeated.

"You're forgetting Mr. Malfoy. I still don't trust you enough.", she replied hastily.

"Merlin Addington! Even after I told you my whole life history, are you telling me that you still don't trust me?", he exclaimed with a pissed off tone.

She shook her head in denial.

"C'mon! You have forgiven me, haven't you?", he asked annoyingly.

"I have but that-", but Draco cut her off.

"You know, once a wise man said, ' _The first to apologize is the bravest. The first to forgive is the strongest. And the first to forget is the happiest.'_ "

She frowned. _She had heard that before._

"So you see, I was brave to apologize and you will be strong if you forgive me. And we will both be happy if we forget about it and start over and-", he blabbered absentmindedly.

"Wait! I think I've read that somewhere before...", she exclaimed, rattling her brains.

"Yes, I read it in some Muggle book, I don't remember-", he said before realizing what he had revealed.

"What? You read Muggle books?"

"Y-yes-", embarrassed, he hid his face in his palms, "Secretly."

This made her laugh out loud.

 _Sodding git._

"You better not say a word about this to anyone", he warned her. But it only made her laugh harder.

And then he joined in. Her laugh was contagious, he couldn't help it. Probably, it was after a very long time, any of them had such a hearty laugh.

Then she turned around and grabbed something. She placed it between them and offered it to him. _Her Muggle sweets._

"C'mon now! I know you liked them, Mr. Malfoy.", she joked.

He took it from her and she assured him, "Don't worry, this time your father's voice will not scare you off."

"I know.", he smirked. _And sure enough, it didn't._

Little did she know that because of her, he had already gotten over that fear. Maybe it was still there, but only a little bit.

"They are actually really good!", he told her, after eating the fifth sweet.

Capriana giggled. "Now now! Don't eat all of it! You don't want a tummy ache."

But he didn't stop until she took them away from his reach. She promised him that she would save some for him and would even ask her father to send some more. Seeing his face lighten up with childlike joy, was one of the best things she had ever seen.

Well, maybe it wasn't really a bad Christmas after all. All this drama did start with some sweets, but she thanked the Gods, that it all turned out well.

Now she could say that she believes in Christmas miracles. Witnessing a ' _changed_ ' Draco Malfoy, not to forget in a single day, was no less than a great miracle.

Then suddenly her eyes fell on his injured hand. It wasn't there in the morning. _Why hadn't she noticed it before?_

"What happened to your hand?", she asked, a slight concern flashing across her face.

"Nothing really, just a scratch. It will be fine.", he lied.

It was getting late and he didn't want to spoil the mood by discussing his bloody hand.

"Okay.", she replied. She realized it was better if she didn't push him further or he might think she was pitying him again.

He finally got up, "I must go now. Today was unexpectedly interesting. Thank you for the tea and sweets.", he said giving his signature smirk.

"Yes, it was indeed.", she agreed.

Before he reached out for the doorknob, he turned around and spoke, "We have a visit to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I figured you probably missed your Feast because of me and I finished almost all of your sweets, so I want to give you an Apology Treat tomorrow. Will you join me?"

 _What? Is he asking her out?_

"Not to worry, just a friendly treat. Won't poison your food. I promise."

 _No. Don't think too much Capriana! You heard him. Just as friends! But..._

She hesitated a little, thinking about something.

"But what about your friends? What will they say? And what if your father hears about it? You might get into trouble.", she shot him with all of her doubts.

"For the love of Salazar, Addington! Weren't you the one who told me not to care what people say? And as far as my father is concerned, don't worry he will not know. Even if he does, I'll manage. Do you always worry so much?", he raised one of his eyebrows at her, questioning.

 _Manage? How? What if he punishes him? She won't be able to forgive herself._

"Now C'mon! Don't make me beg you all over again.", he said crossing his arms against his chest.

"All right. I'll come", she said, smiling a little.

Draco gave a huge grin. "Brilliant! See you tomorrow then! Goodnight, Addington.", he said giving her a short wave.

"Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy!", she chimed.

Then he opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped and turned back around.

She watched him as he walked out of her room. She didn't know she was smiling like an idiot. Misty hopped up on her bed and she subconsciously stroked her furry friend's head.

 _Truly, Draco Malfoy was full of surprises._

 **O O O**

 **NOTE 1 _(PLEASE. DON'T. SKIP. THIS.)_ :-**

 _So, how bad was it? Yeah, yeah. You read it right. It's the longest I've written so far, but due to exams I couldn't quite edit and make it better. Naturally, I'm not satisfied with this chapter._ _*cries in the corner*_

 _I was thinking of playing a little game with all of you, it's not a game but well, just got this idea from my bestie (Such a darling! I love you!)_

 _As I am a sucker for reviews (honestly guys, you need to tell me! Reviews are the spinach to my Popeye!), so why don't you comment down and rate this chapter on a scale of 1-10, on how crappy it was?!_

 _No, I am serious! Not kidding!_

 _I know I am whiny and a spoilt kid but I need them to improve. Help me, please!_

 _[By the way, personally, I would give it an 11. Haha..]_

 **NOTE 2 ( _You Can Skip This One, It's Basically Me Ranting, But If You Still Wish To Read, Who Am I To Stop You?_ ) :-**

 _So you decided to stay and tolerate me even more? Oh Merlin! I heart you a lot!_

 _I really enjoyed writing both of their POVs in this chapter, it wasn't easy, shifting from one to another, but it turned out okay, I guess._

 _Draco is such a weirdo, isn't he? Noticing her, then asking her out... But what? As a friend? What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Draco? Giving us all those signs and breaking them all at once?_

 _Don't give us and Capriana high hopes, okay!_

 _But oh well, all great relationship starts with friendship. So both of these cuties have to wait!_

 _Also, it will take me a while now to update the next chapter. My finals are in March, and it will be April when it finally gets over. Uff! I'm really nervous. Pray for me, please..._

 _But don't worry. Time flies, and I'll be back soon. The good news is that now the whole plot is in my head and I know where this story will go. I'll try my best to make it as interesting as possible and don't think it's going to be all happy, nice and fluffy. Because it's going to be dark as well. Trust me when I say it!_

 _I realized these notes were pretty long than I intended them to be. Sorry for taking so much of your time. But I like talking. Honestly._

 _Thanks again and don't forget to review!_

 _Fine! I'll go now! Take care guys. Until next time! xoxo!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N:** _Hi fellas! Missed me? First of all I am really sorry for such a late update._

 _My exams got over. And oh! My high school too :( *pass me a box of tissues please*_

 _But the good thing is I'll be able to update sooner now. :D_

 _I also want to thank all the people who have saved and turned on their notifications. You guys are amazing. Also, if you want to get updates for for my story you can follow my **Instagram** account. It's there on my profile._

 _Also, one of you texted asking me that how come Draco could get inside a girl's dormitory in the last chapter. So let's just pretend they are allowed and move on okay? Hehe_

 _Not wasting any more time! Here we go!_

 **O O O**

 **Chapter 4**

 **"You're _WHAT?_ "**

The triad chorused.

I O I O I O I O I O I O I O I O

After a long day of sorrow and tears, Capriana finally joined the Gryffindors in the Great Hall. She did not even settle herself properly, when the three attacked her with their questions.

 _"Where were you?"_

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"We missed you yesterday. Are you sure you're fine?"_

 _"We couldn't give you your gifts. What did your parents send you this year?"_

 _"You never miss Christmas feasts. Did Draco hurt you really badly? We heard about what that git did."_

 _"We tried to come in but those bloody Slytherins stopped us. Why don't they let anyone in?"_

 _"Are you hungry?"_

She was taken aback by how all of them were so concerned about her. She could swear that she would never find better friends.

She managed to quieten them down and replied to their queries one by one.

"But what exactly was the matter?", Ron asked, taking a big bite from an apple.

Capriana sighed.

She narrated the whole incident from how Draco insulted her in front of everyone to how he kept banging her door and asked for her forgiveness.

She skipped the part where he had told her about how his father treated him.

After all, he had told it to _only_ her. She couldn't go out announcing it to everyone. That would be just unfair.

They couldn't quite understand this 'sudden change' in _t_ _he_ Draco Malfoy. The fact that he apologised was already too much for them to digest. But they chose to keep their mouths shut.

After she was done, they told her about their encounter with him. How he saved them from Snape and ran away claiming to "tend to some business".

Now they knew what that _business_ was.

 _Weird indeed._

"Anyway, forget about him. Are you joining us to Hogsmeade today? We have a lot of shopping to do.", Hermione asked.

"Yes, of course. Why not?", she replied, giving her a faint smile.

But then the thought of Draco asking her out as a 'friend' crossed her mind and her body tensed.

A debate started off again in her mind.

 _She couldn't tell them about it. They absolutely despise him. They would not like her to be seen with him._

 _But if she spends time with Draco without telling them, that would be betraying her friends. She couldn't do that._

 _She could just make some excuse to Draco. They only just started talking. Choosing him over her friends is ridiculous._

 _But then... he deserves a chance to prove himself, didn't he?_

 _She couldn't do that either._

 _Okay then, maybe she could just tell them that she is suddenly not feeling well and will not be able to go. And later sneak out to go to Draco?_

 _It will be for a short time._

 _No one will ever know about it._

 _But if she gets caught, what then?_

 _Oh! How did that thought even get into her mind?_

She mentally slapped herself.

 _No, she couldn't lie to her friends. Her only friends. If they find out somehow about her little trip with Draco Malfoy, they would never be able to forgive him._

 _In fact, she'll never be able to forgive herself._

 _She had to tell them, no matter what their reactions will be._

"But umm... I think... I might have to leave you guys for a while to go somewhere."

"Where?", Ron asked casually, chomping down his bread.

"I... uh..", she paused.

 _This is a stupid idea._

 _They'll kill her._

 _They'll kill Draco._

 _A. Really. Stupid. Idea._

 _But she had pointed the gun towards them now. She had to do it._

"Uh... you see... Draco asked me out. I have to meet him."

 _And the shots were fired._

" **You're _WHAT_?**"

All three chorused in unison. They were so loud that every head in the Hall turned towards their direction.

"Just as a friend! Only as a friend.", she whispered panicking, placing her index finger on her lips, gesturing them to calm down.

"Are you out of your mind, _Capriana_?", Harry hissed at her, lowering down his tone. "Did you just forget how he has insulted you all along?"

"I know, but he was so nice yesterday. Harry you don't know how long he waited outside, just to apologise."

" _I don't care!_ You are not going anywhere near him." Ron slapped both his hands on the table. "I don't want him to hurt you again. He's our enemy!"

"I know that, Ron. Calm down. I will be fine, trust me."

"I trust you but I don't believe that _scoundrel_ even a little.", he glared disgustingly at Draco's direction.

"He's right, Capri. Don't be stupid. We don't know what games Malfoy is playing." Hermione frowned. "He's just taking advantage of your innocence. The _sodding manipulator_ he is."

"I know guys, but what if he is innocent and not being manipulative this time? He deserves a chance, everyone does."

She raised her hand to stop them from speaking.

It was time to be her ' _assertive_ ' self.

"I've come to this decision after considering the fact how he behaved yesterday. He even saved you three from getting _expelled_ , didn't he?"

She took a deep breath.

"I'm meeting him, and that's _final_.", she announced firmly.

The three sighed in defeat. They knew no one could stop her when she had made up her mind to do something.

After a moment of silence, Ron grunted.

"We'll still drop you off and give that git a little piece of our minds. I will rip that bastard apart if he tries to play some tricks."

"I promise I will hex him, if I find he's up to something.", Capriana grinned.

"Don't come crying to us if something goes wrong. We've warned you in advance, remember that.", he said rolling his eyes.

 **~0~0~**

She stood in front of her mirror.

Every other girl in Hogwarts had enchanted ones. The ones which made them look even more prettier than they already are.

But her wasn't like the rest of them. It was a plain, simple, Muggle mirror. Her father had insisted to buy her a new one, just like everyone else had, but she refused him.

She wanted to keep that and never let go of it.

Her reflection stared back at her.

She wore a Muggle attire. A knee-length, bright sundress and high boots covering most part of her legs.

Nothing was special about her look.

She had moderate curves. Minimal makeup on her face and her curly, stubborn hair was tied in a tight pony.

She knew that she wasn't beautiful and she didn't even try to be.

 _Why would she? It was just Draco Malfoy. It was just a small treat. Wasn't it?_

But as she stood there, she realised that maybe she was indeed nervous.

Because it _is_ Draco Malfoy.

Someone for whom girls might kill each other to go out with him.

Draco, who rarely was seen around girls.

And here, he asked her out for a friendly treat.

 _How could she not worry?_

 _What would he think about her Muggle clothes?_ She couldn't care less, but she did anyway.

"Oh c'mon Capriana! It's just a treat.", she repeated continuously to reassure herself.

A small tap on her window broke her train of thoughts.

She slid open the window and found a white eagle owl staring back at her.

 _Whose owl is that?_

The bird nuzzled in her hand and dropped a piece of paper.

Confused, she unfolded to read the parchment.

 _Addington_

 _Saw you in the Hall today. Seems like your friends didn't take the news very well, huh? I must say, the horrified looks on Potter and Weasley cracked me up._

 _Anyway, I hope our little plan of my Apology Treat is still on. Meet me in front of the Gringotts Bank at noon._

 _Looking forward to see you._

 _Yours (as you call me)_

 _Mr. Malfoy_

She stifled a giggle. He too, reciprocated the same hate, her friends had for him.

"Thank you, little birdie."

She gave the owl a small pat on his head before it flew off. She would've sent it back with a reply but it was already too late.

Grabbing her coat, and giving herself a final look in the mirror, she walked out of her room and closed the door behind her.

 **~0~0~**

Draco fixed his black blazer and tie for the 56th time.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade or are you going out for date?"

He turned around and saw his roommate leaning on his door, smirking.

 _Theodore Nott._

The Notts and the Malfoys had been family friends for ages and shared a very special bond. Draco couldn't recall a day before he joined Hogwarts when Theo didn't come up and spent time with him. They were tutored together, they played together, they ate together. They did practically everything together.

It would not surprise anyone how close they had grown. Only around him he could be himself.

He found out that he shared many similarities with Theo. Only he could understand how it was like to be born in the family of riches. The pressure, the expectations and everything. Nothing could _ever_ break them apart.

Draco had friends like Blaise and Pansy, but with Theo it was very different. Sure as hell, he was a spoilt rich brat, but only Draco knew the clean and innocent heart he had.

Theo was his _best buddy_.

And now he was his roommate.

"What are you talking about?", Draco asked, trying hard not to show the edginess in his voice.

"I'm not blind, man! I saw you fixing that sodding tie for- _I don't know how_ -many times."

"No, it's nothing."

"Oh.. then it's _definitely_ something!", his smirk widened. "Let me guess, Pansy finally got the courage to ask you out."

Draco turned back around, raising his eyebrows. "Why would I go out with her?"

"C'mon! Everyone knows this except you. She fancies you. Is that too hard to figure out? I mean, her actions give all the signs."

"It's nothing like that. She just cares for me like a friend. Don't you think so?", he asked turning back around.

" _Oh Dracie, don't be such a twat!_ ", Theo laughed, mimicking in Pansy's voice.

"Merlin! Stop it man! She just likes calling me that!"

It made him laugh even harder and then Draco couldn't stop himself and joined him.

"Wait a minute! Then whom are you going out with?", Theo asked, stopping abruptly.

"Nobody. Just going out with a friend."

"Just a friend? Or a friend with ' _benefits_ '?", he chuckled.

"Someone you would've dinner with and then bring her back to your room to shag?", he mocked.

"Hey! I'm not _you_!", Draco retorted. "Must I remind you, there was an awful lot of noise coming from your part of the room. Those _two_ girls were pretty loud last night."

"Err.. actually there were three.", Theo laughed nervously.

"What? Oh Salazar Theo! You're unbelievable!"

"I know!", he smiled proudly. "Oi! Don't try to change the subject, we were talking about you here. So who's this girl?"

"Told you, just a friend I'm giving a treat to."

"You asked out somebody? Draco never asks out anybody! They ask him out!"

Draco shrugged.

"Oh oh, that's why! _That's why!_ You look so nervous!", Theo pointed out.

"I'm not... ner-nervous", Draco stuttered.

"Are you kidding me? It's written all over your face! I've known you for years Malfoy! We share toothbrushes together. Don't try to hide things from me! I know you better than you do."

"Okay! Okay! Don't make a big deal out of it. She's just a friend. I did a bad thing, and I am going to give her treat to make things right between us. Okay?"

Theo slapped his hand across his mouth in shock.

"Oh dear Merlin! When did you get so touchie? How am I not supposed to not make a big deal out of it?"

Before Draco could reply, Theo pulled him in for a tight hug and patted his back.

"I'm so so proud of you Draco! Do you realise how hard it is for me to hook you up with someone! But seeing you like this, you've finally grown up, man!"

"Stop over acting Theo. I swear it's nothing."

"My man is in _love_!", Theo cried.

" _No_!", he scoffed. "I can't love her. She's not my type."

Theo raised one of his brows.

"Oh really? Then what's with you wearing-"

But he got cut off by a tap in the window beside him.

"That must be Ulysses. Can you see if he got back with any message?"

"No, I don't think so.", Theo replied, letting the bird in and placing him gently back in its cage.

Draco's face fell in thoughts.

 _Did she just reject his offer? Is she not coming? He'll be able to find that out in a few hours._

"So where was I?", Theo asked, trying to recall what they were talking about.

"Oh yes! You were torturing me and were planning to get out of my room."

"Such a prick you are!" He frowned. "Are you sure you won't tell me who this lucky girl is?"

"Not in your dreams."

"Then leave it to Nott to find it out by himself.", he smirked and turned back to leave.

But Draco's voice stopped him.

"Really man, don't think too much about this. It's just a one time thing."

"We'll see about that."

And he left the room smiling to himself.

 _This definitely was not a one time thing._

 _He had to find this 'mystery girl'._

 **O O O**

 **NOTE:** _Sorry! I know this is short! Treat it like a **filler**. I had to introduce Theo, because he's my favourite here. Ofcourse only after Draco though._

 _Just for information, Draco and Theo are roomies having their own beds and rooms, okay? Room within a room kind of like. They are rich, they deserve that kinda special rooms that no one has._

 _Next chapter is the **big date!**_

 _I'll update soon. Now that my exams are over and I have loads of free time. Follow my Insta for getting notified easily about the updates._

 _Rate and Review. Nah? But they are so nice to read :(_

 _See you soon! Take care! xoxo_


End file.
